Twin Connection Domestic Meme
by Sir Soz
Summary: Snippets from the strange connection between two sisters. A small drabble for each domestic character meme that I could find that fits with a Helena/Sarah relationship. Fluffy, for the most part.


_SUMMARY- Snippets from the strange connection between two sisters. A small drabble for each domestic character meme that I could find that fits with a Helena/Sarah relationship. Fluffy, for the most part.  
_

**-who is the big spoon/little spoon:**  
Sarah has always been the big spoon. She had picked up the habit with Kira, hugging her close to her chest, for the brief amount of time before she'd left. She'd squeezed her tight, as if maybe, just maybe, if she could just hold on to her, she could keep her safe, and secure, and happy.

But then she'd left, for stupid, stupid reasons, and Vic was there. For all his bluster, and all his violence, Vic had liked just being held. This time however, there was less care and more a sense of possession in her holding him. He was hers, and he would be there for her, if she played her cards right. There was a little bit of love in their embrace, but not a lot. Not a lot at all.

Helena was...different than the other people in her life. On one hand, she was a trained killer. An unrepentant murderer, and she was almost certainly a danger to have around. But below that veneer, Sarah could see the scared kid, craving love, lashing out at everyone, because she just didn't understand. She'd never admit it out loud, but...well, she could relate to that sort of thing. But whereas Sarah had grown out of it, grown out of her desperate need for love and affection, Helena obviously hadn't, and sometimes, when Helena wandered over to her bed late at night, murmuring words like "nightmare" and "seestra" and "help", Sarah would take her in her arms, and hold her like she would Kira. And maybe, just maybe, she could give Helena the love she wanted, if only for the moment.

**-who uses all the hot water in the morning:**

Sarah banged on the door.

"Helena! Get out of the bloody shower!" 

When she got no response, Sarah banged on the door again, harder.

"Get out already! Nobody spends half an hour in the shower!"

Again, the only sound from behind the door was the faint sound of running water.

"Fuck this..." Sarah muttered. She took a step backwards, then shoulder barged the door. If slammed open with a loud bang, which was immediately drowned out by the lyrics of a frankly unrecognisable song, mangled as it was by the heavy Ukrainian accent that was singling it.

She stormed towards the shower curtain, and violently yanked it open, narrowly avoiding pulling the entire thing down on her head. She was confronted with the sight of a naked Helena singing tunelessly into a shampoo bottle, her sodden blonde locks plastered to her head like a helmet. At the sound of the curtain being flung open, she turned and stared at her twin.

"Sestra? What is wrong? Is there a problem?" Helena spoke with increasing urgency, trying to angle her head over Sarah's shoulders to see out of the open bathroom door.

Sarah looked at Helena, and tried to stay angry. Her eyes, identical yet distorted copies of her own, were wide with alarm and concern. Her arms had already begun to slip into a fighting stance, with the shampoo still clutched in one hand. She looked so... earnest, and surprisingly cute for a trained killer (but then again, maybe that was her ego talking). In any case, it took the edge off of her anger.

"No, Helena, we're all OK. But you've spent ages in the shower, and we all need one, yeah?"

"Apologies, Sarah." Helena said meekly, her eyes cast downward. "I guess I lost track of time. When I travelled with Tomas, I bathed in very cold water. He said it was to purify me in the eyes of God, but...the hot water is nice." Helena looked downcast now, and Sarah couldn't tell if her face was wet merely with the water from the shower anymore. "I'm sorry. I will get out now."

Helena began to step out, but was instead caught up in a hug that knocked the wind out of her. Sarah's arms squeezed her tight, lifting her up slightly out of the shower. Helen's arms flailed a little, but eventually came to rest on the shoulders of her twin, finding a comfortable groove to lay them on. After a few seconds of the comforting embrace, a now wet Sarah pushed Helena off her.

"Get back in the shower, meathead."

**-what they order from take out:**

It was the end of a lazy weekend. They'd both taken Kira to the park, watched a few Disney movies with her, nothing special. It had been a perfectly normal few days, which was a rarity at the moment, what with clone dilemmas around every bloody corner.

But at that moment, all of that was the furthest thing from their minds, slumped around the TV as they were. Helena had her head in Sarah's lap, and Kira was lying on top of her, playing with the straw coloured locks that fell across Sarah's knees. Suddenly, Kira's stomach let out a loud gurgle. Helena's head shot up, almost dislodging Kira from her stomach.

"Angel, what is wrong? Are you ill?" Helena asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, just a bit hungry." Kira assured her, gently pushing Helena's head back down onto her mother's lap. Helena let her, though she still looked a bit troubled, and kept glancing at Kira, as if to make sure she didn't die suddenly of some mysterious disease.

Sarah already had her phone in hand, putting it close to her ear.

"Yeah, I'd like two pepperoni pizzas, and," She put the phone to her neck. "Helena, what'd you like?"

Helena thought for a second. "Jello."

Sarah looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "They don't make jello pizzas. Pick a normal type."

Helena looked at Sarah with her eyes wide, her bottom lip jutting out and quivering, and Sarah knew that she'd had to have a talk with Kira sometime soon about teaching the crazy bitch to look _cute_. "Please, seestra?"

"Christ." Ignoring Helena's glare, she lifted the phone back up to her ear.

"Sorry about this, but do you make jello pizzas? What? _Seriously_? Alright then, two pep-"

"Can I have one too mummy?" Kira pleaded, her face earnest and hopeful. And seriously, Sarah had to gain an immunity to that pouting shit, it was _deadly_.

"Fine, ignore what I've just said, give me one pepperoni pizzas, and two-"Sarah sighed wearily, and swallowed her pride. "Three jello pizzas. Thanks. Bye."

**-who leaves their stuff around:**

It's the middle of the night and Sarah wakes up with an indescribable, yet undeniably unsettling, feeling. She's on her way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and in the darkness she trips over a pair of boots, and nearly impales herself on a knife. She curses under his breath, but then realises what this means. Helena is back from her talk with the psychiatrist Sarah had set up for her. This was her first time going, and she'd been worried about her.

Sarah unceremoniously turns the lights on and sees her sleeping on the couch, face smashed against the cushion, snoring lightly. She seems unhurt, just exhausted, so Sarah smiles, relieved, and starts to pick Helena's things up from the floor.

**-who calls up the landlord when the heat's not working:  
**  
Kira is warm and comfortable, wrapped in Sarah and a blanket, and she can't help but remember one awfully cold winter night, when the heat stopped working. Mummy and Auntie Helena had wrapped me in the thickest blankets in the flat, and were holding me from either side, trying to keep her warm. The landlord wasn't answering the phone when Mummy called him, and Auntie Helena was starting to freak out. After I started to shake more and more, Mummy had swore, and after fixing my blankets so they were comfy, had stormed out the room, followed by Auntie Helena, who was pulling something out of her coat. They stayed out for a little while, and then the heating came back on, slowly filling the apartment with warmth. Now, whenever the heat isn't working, Mummy just has to bang on the pipes, and on they go. Kira wasn't sure if she wanted to know what had happened.

**-who remembers anniversaries:**

Sarah and Helena have never been ones for anniversaries. Too much bad shit has happened in their lives for them to really celebrate anything. However, they each have one exception. For Sarah it's the birth of Kira, the one good thing she's brought into the world, her little angel. For Helena it's the day that she and Sarah met. Others may have thought celebrating the day they had both tried to kill each other would be a bit strange, but for Helena, well, that was the day it had all changed. When she had realised she could be pure, and good, and _loved_, without killing her copies. And that was a day of celebration, no matter how it had started.

**-who normally cooks:**

Helena, despite what people think, is actually a really good cook. Admittedly she doesn't know that many dishes, what she does make is delicious. Her favourite one to make Sarah is this chicken and lettuce soup that Tomas used to like. She hasn't told Sarah that yet.

Sarah on the other hand, cannot cook for shit. Her diet has consisted of takeaways for as long as she can remember, and she doesn't know the first thing about cooking. However, when Helena makes her something nice, she'll always go to the supermarket the next day and get her a jumbo pack of jello, to say thanks for giving her a home-cooked meal. She's always liked those.

**-who cusses more:**  
Once , Sarah had sworn in front of Helena. She'd always tried to control her language round Helena, just in case it set her off. She knew you weren't meant to swear in a church, and with Helena, she had no way of knowing what could happen. But it'd been a tiring day, and the cashier at the bank had _not_ stopped looking up her shirt the entire time she was there. And to top it all off, this twat had just cut her off in traffic.

Sarah lent out the window, and in a fit of rage, let out a torrent of abuse, from _fucker_ to _arse_, all the way to _shitty little bastard_. The poor man, stunned by the stream of insults towards him, sat there in his unmoving car, tears beginning to prick his eyes. Sarah felt herself beginning to grow hoarse, and stopped, suddenly remembering Helena.

Helena's lip was quivering, her eyes were wide, and her body was shaking. Sarah edged back in her seat a little, slightly concerned that Helena was going to go on a blasphemy-induced killing spree. And all of a sudden, Helena exploded.

With giggles.

These giggles grew and grew, until Helena was guffawing uproariously, her whole body shaking with laughter. Sarah looked at her, alarmed at the sudden change in personality (she should really be used to them now). Eventually Helena stopped, tapering off into the occasional little snicker. Then she turned to Sarah, who had moved herself as far as she could away from her as could be done without actually climbing out of the car.

"Oh seestra, you are very funny. Do it again!"

Sarah, utterly bewildered, just turned away from her, and drove back home, feeling disturbed, confused, and in need of a shower. She tries not to swear in front of Helena again.

And Helena, looking out the window, smiled a devious little smile. She really had hated hearing Sarah swear.

**Alright, this is my first foray into the world of fanfiction, OB related or otherwise, so I decided to go fairly fluffy. Poor little Helena, caring nice Sarah, all that shtick. Not the most realistic, I know, but I wanted to ease myself into writing before I tackled anything more.**

**No worries though, dark!fic lovers, I have some Helena/Sarah stuff planned for later, and even a dark!Alison thing which should hopefully be up soon. Also, in case anyone was wondering, jello pizzas **_**are**_** a real thing! **

**I'd really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback on how I did. Particularly, did I get the characters voices right, I'm not sure I did a shit job or not. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
